A Confession Isn't Complete Without A Kiss
by Seductress14
Summary: AU. He had watched her waited for him for a week now and was he to blame when his feelings starts to bloom?


_**Author's rant:**_

_I do not own Sengoku Basara. If I did then I would've made MitsuTsuru moments more. _

_I found myself shipping Mitsunari x Tsuruhime more than Ieyasu x Tsuruhime nowadays and I can't guess why. I just did and they're so cute together. . _

_Anyway,this story was made out of boredom from no class all day and I was browsing for MitsuTsuru fanart and got a friend of mine shipping them lol. :DDDD_

**This story starts in Alternate Universe/AU**

* * *

From the corner of his eyes he watched her as she clumsily tried to adjusted her messy hair. He sighed softly, wandering why she wasted her time waiting for 'whoever-his-name-is' to showed up.

Ever since two weeks ago, she didn't stopped visiting the cafe. She layed her eyes on that red head mysterious customer,and boom. She had become a regular here. But that guy never showed up after that and yet she kept on waiting for him. She even fell asleep on the table a few times,drooling.

"You know he wouldn't showed up." Mitsunari teased her with a smirk,serving her a glass of iced jasmine tea.

Tsuruhime puffed her cheeks,crossing her arms against her chest. Mitsunari didn't knew why but he always found that action of hers rather...adorable.

The cafe was rather quite today and he's pretty sure Hanbei wouldn't mind if he have a few chit chats with her so he pull out a chair and take a seat next to her.

He watched as she sipped her drink with a straw,letting out a sigh of relief once she leaves the glass half empty.

"Thirsty?"

She nodded. "It's rather hot today." And there was a long pause. He watched as she tapped her fingers on the wooden table,her eyes running wild on the small western-like cafe as if she was trying to look for something precious she had lost. "I don't think he'll...come back." She smiled sadly.

It was suprise to heard that from her but he would understand what it's like being in her place. To come here everyday,drinking the same thing and falling asleep numerous of times. She was exhausted and he couldn't blame her. Soon,she would stop coming here as well...and he felt like something in his chest starts to swollen from the thought of not seeing her sweet smile anymore. Mitsunari nodded,lifting his chin to met her gaze. Green meets brown. She continued to stared into his eyes for what seems forever until she broke the gaze,her head hung low,her face turning red. The silver haired boy could've swore that his face was feeling rather hot.

After a few moments of akwardness, Mitsunari decided to get back to work since the cafe started to get a little crowded. Yoshitsugu and Sakon handled the customers well but he didn't want Hanbei to think that he was slacking off. Getting ready to leave,he was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing onto his wrist.

"Mitsunari-san...are you free tonight?" Her voice was low and soft yet he can heard her quite well.

Mitsunari looked at her with wide eyes. He was confused for a moment,trying to give him her answer. _Say yes,dammit!_ He shouted to himself mentally.

"Yes."

The hours went by quick and since things have settled down in the cafe and by 8.30 p.m.,they decided to close the cafe early since everyone was feeling pretty worn out. Hanbei,Yoshitsugu and Sakon bid Mitsunari goodbye and they went to their homes and Mitsunari only waved his hand as he decided to wait for his date.

She had agreed to come and meet him around 8.30 p.m. and since she didn't want to burdened him,she offered to meet him at the cafe.

Mitsunari tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Tsuruhime,wondering when she'll show up.

"Mitsunari-san~" He heard a nearby voice called out his name. Turning around,he saw a fimiliar figure walking towards him,smiling widely.

Mitsunari only smiled in return,waving at her.

"I thought you wouldn't showed up." He smiled, looking at her from head to toe. Her choice of clothing was rather childish but he won't lie that he found it to be really cute on her.

She smiled shyly,tucking a few strands of her brown hair behind her hair. "I wouldn't miss this date."

He only blushed as he gently take her hand,holding it with firm and care. The brunette lifted up her head in shock,looking into Mitsunari's eyes with her blush spreading on her cheeks.

"It wouldn't be a date if we don't hold hands..right?"

She giggles,nodding her head.

The evening was full of her adorable giggling and Mitsunari's grumbles. After grabbing a bowl of ramen at the nearby ramen shop,both of them decided to spend their evening at the park.

"So...do you like him still?" He asked her as she looked at him with shock but her lips then formed a genuine smile.

"No." She answered back,blushing as red as a cherry as she lowered her gaze. "I..I uh..I.." Mitsunari raised a brow at her sudden hesitation.

Feeling impatient,he cupped her face with both hands,forcing her to look into his eyes as he demanded her answer. "Spit it out." He hoped that his words didn't come out as harsh as it sounds but can you blame him? He's Mitsunari. Known for his short temper.

"I like you."

Mitsunari looked at her with wide eyes,wondering what he heard was true. As if being able to read his mind,she nodded.

"I...love you."

Tsuruhime blushed as she leaned up,placing a kiss on his cheeks.

Mitsunari could've swore his heart were about to jump out of his chest. Her kiss was so soft and tender. Filling his heart with joy and excitement. Something he hadn't felt before. He had been kissed. He had been touched but he hadn't felt anything like this before. The rush of emotions sent through his veins was...unexplainable.

Seeing no reactions from him, Tsuruhime lowered her head in shame. Feeling her embarrassed by her bold confessions and actions.

"_Just because you like him doesn't mean he'll like you back! Idiot!" _

Tsuruhime bit her lips,scolding herself mentally. Shakily,she pulled away from Mitsunari,unable to look into his eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." She whispered,turning away to leave.

But before she could,the silver haired boy grabbed her by the wrist,pinning her to the nearby tree,forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I'm not the romantic kind of guy." He said. "But...I just want you to know that I..." Hesitating for a moment,Mitsunari tried to form the words inside his head,unaware of the blush forming on across his face. "I..love you." He said with a smile.

With a soft smile,she placed her hand on his face,stroking it gently.

"A confession isn't complete without a kiss." She giggled.

Mitsunari nodded,leaning down,placing a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. Tsuruhime accepted it,leaning in,returning his kiss with a kiss as gentle as his as she wrapped her arms around him,holding him tightly.

As they kissed,his eyes caught a sight of the fimiliar stranger that his girlfriend had a crush on before. He sighed,holding her tightly and decided not to tell her anything that might trigger his jealousy.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated and who knows,I might share with you a bag of chocolates I'm having now! ;P**


End file.
